


Pretty Pink Train Ride - Erotica by Jane

by JaneTheFallenAngel



Series: Pretty Pink [1]
Category: BDSM - Fandom, sex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Homosexual, public, spontaneous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTheFallenAngel/pseuds/JaneTheFallenAngel
Summary: Two kindred spirits who seem to be polar opposites find a spark between them.





	Pretty Pink Train Ride - Erotica by Jane

It started off as the same old same old day - nothing ever really changes while the sun’s out. Not usually, anyway; but although it started boring, I had a feeling in my gut it wouldn’t stay that way. No, today would be different - i just didn’t know how until I met her on the subway.

I live in a huge city where traffic is insane, so I take public transportation everywhere. My shift always starts at the crack of dawn, so at 3:30 AM I was on that train in my typical get-up - a combination of business dress and my gothic flair. My long, scarlet hair was up in a bun, the way I always kept it when I was at work and my tattoos were covered by my sleeves; but my lips were painted black and my necklace had a small silver skull with black painted eyes laying on top of the cleavage in oved to display. It was subtle, but the goth was there. Then SHE got on at 3:37 AM. She was wild looking to begin with - her hair was bright hot pink and she had large white socks that dissapeared under her equally bright pink dress. I usully hate people who look all sunny and cheery. And I hated her too.

But I couldnt stop staring. She was beautiful. She had an hourglass figure that really accentuated her breasts, and her face was perfectly shaped despite that annoying pink lipstick. I couldnt keep my eyes away. I didnt want her to see me looking, but because my luck is terrible, she did. As soon as she spotted me staring her down she headed my way with a stern look on her face. Did she know i was undressing her? My eyes always give me away so maybe she did. Either way she sat down next to me and simply smiled.

“…Can I help you ma'am?” I asked.

“Maybe. You keep looking at me. I kinda wanna know why.” Her voice was high-pitched and peppy… I hated that too.

“You’re just… Unique. That’s all.” I was trying really hard not to look her in the eyes but i couldn’t help it. She was doing to me what I normally do to others.

“I don’t think that’s it. You’re clearly a goth. You’re staring at me for another reason. You guys always have deeper reasons.” Stereotyping us? I hate that too. She’s right about me, at least, but honestly I hate her more for that as well.

I turned away feeling blushing coming on. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. Don’t think you really wanna know.”

Then it began. Things I didn’t expect started happening right then and there. She leaned in real close to my ear and whispered, “I think you want me.”

I turned to her, my blue eyes wide, and said, “I’m sorry, come again?”

She giggled and whispered, “You gotta make me do it once before you can make me do it again.”

I was shocked. She couldn’t be serious. “Umm… You’re really forward, aren’t you?”

She leaned back and spoke in a normal voice now. “Kind of. I just know what I want. And I can tell what you want too. Your eyes give you away.”

Of course. My damned eyes. “You want me? Why?”

She frowned at me which honestly was adorable as shit. Everything she said and did made me hate her more. “Why are you asking questions like that? I want you, you want me. Seems pretty simple what we should do about that.” She took her hand and placed it on the outside of my thigh. That felt great, and I think she could tell that as she caressed me.

“You irritate me,” I said. “Doesn’t that bother you?”

She smiled and leaned in close again, her hand trailing further up my leg. “I don’t care. As long as you wanna fuck me that’s all that matters to me.”

Well fuck. This morning just got way more interesting. “Well then we need to find somewhere to be alone.”

“Not we don’t.” She reached under my skirt and pressed her hand up against my panties. “There’s no one here in this car yet - its so early still. And we’re both so wet… Why wait?”

I looked around the train and she was right - no one was in this car but us. I was so focused on hating this peppy slut that I didn’t notice. Her hand pressed on my pussy and only made me hungrier. “Damn… Alright fine but we make it quick.”

She giggled and said, “Fuck me then, goth lady.”

With that i pulled her on top of me, her pink hair hanging down over my face as I stared into her excited emerald eyes. I grabbed her hair roughly and she moaned as I pulled her into a deep, long kiss. Her tongue danced with mine perfectly - she was either experienced or a natural. Either way my hand slipped under her dress, and I could feel the lace and bows on her panties. It made me shiver with hatred for her. That only drove me forward though, my middle finger diving into her pussy quick and hard. She moaned again, and it was just as high pitched and annoying as her voice. That prompted me to stick a second finger inside her before thrusting roughly - no slow build up, I wanted to fuck her brains out becauze she was annoying me on my ride to work. She leaned into kiss me when the second finger hit her, whining into my mouth in an attempt to not let the next car over hear her.

She rode my fingers just as vigorously as I moved then in and out of her, her pussy only getting wetter and wetter. I kept it up finding her G-spot and rubbing it hard with the tips of my fingers while my thumb rubbed her clit. She was going crazy for me - her eyes weren’t so hard to read either. She kissed me again, screaming into my mouth as she came all over my hand. I quickly pushed her off of me and onto the ground after she did.

“Your turn, you uppity bitch.” She smiled and giggled. Great, she LIKES being insulted. I don’t know whether I’m disgusted or turned on by that fact. She reached under my skirt and yanked my black thong down to my ankles, pushing my skirt up until she could reach my pussy. She didn’t hesitate at all to reach her mouth down and stick her tongue deep inside me - now it was my turn to moan. Her tongue felt like magic inside of me, which answered my earlier question - she definitely had experience with this. She flicked it over my clit then, sticking her thin fingers inside me and hitting my g-spot too. She kept switching her tongue back and forth between inside me and all over my clit, and it was driving me mad. I pulled one of my tits so I could feel myself up - I always thought that felt good. My other hand launched to the back of her head, grabbing her pink hair again and pushing her face into my pussy angrily. It wasn’t long before I came too, and actually louder then her. She shot up, grabbing my thong and pulling it back up as she came to kiss me. She tasted like me, and I fucking loved it. I fucking hated her but I loved fucking her just now, like a terrible drug. My heart and my brain were foggy with lust, happiness, anger, hatred and most of all confusion.

She pulled away, sat next to me and handed me a little piece of paper as the subway came to a stop. “I get off the train here. Call me if you ever want round 2.” She happily walked off the train, almost skipping as she did. She passed a couple people as she trailed off - clueless passerby tht would never know what just happened in the last 15 minutes on this train car.

Gods, I hated her. I hated her so much. But I still wanted more of her…


End file.
